The present invention is directed to novel gaming devices and, more particularly, to gaming devices comprising at least primary and secondary events capable of providing at least one of a plurality of payouts. More specifically, the present invention relates to gaming methods, devices and systems employing a rotating sphere or other element to display an outcome of a game of chance.
Games of chance have been enjoyed by people for years and have enjoyed widespread popularity in recent times. Many people enjoy playing a wide variety of games that they have not played before. Playing new games adds to the excitement of this recreational activity particularly when some form of “gaming” is involved. As used herein, the terms “gaming” and “gaming devices” are used to indicate that some form of wagering is involved, and that players must make wagers of value, whether actual currency or some equivalent of value, e.g., token or credit.
One popular game of chance that has long been enjoyed by many players is the slot machine. Conventionally, a slot machine is configured for a player to input something of value, e.g., a standard denomination of currency or house token or other representation of currency or credit, and then to permit the player to activate the device, which causes a plurality of reels to spin and ultimately stop to display a random combination of some form of indicia, for example, numbers or symbols. If this display contains one of a preselected plurality of winning combinations, the machine releases money into a payout chute or onto a credit meter for the player. For example, if a player initially wagered two coins of a national currency and that player won a high payout, that player may receive fifty coins of the same denomination in return.
Electronic games and their methods and apparatus for use are well-known in the art. Electronic games include games of chance, games of skill, and games involving both skill and chance. Examples of patents describing various games of chance include U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,536 to Davids et al. (Nov. 10, 1998), U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,716 to Saffari et al. (Jun. 23, 1998), U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,460 to Fulton (Oct. 13, 1998) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,820 to Morro et al. (Sep. 7, 1999).
Electronic games may also be coupled to one or more other computers such as a central controller of a casino, e.g., via a network card and link, modem and the like. The game parameters, such as how, when and where particular images will appear on the display screen, how the game works and how to operate the various elements operably coupled to the computer, are stored in the memory. Often, the electronic gaming device may be housed in a structural and/or decorative housing as is well-known and understood by those of ordinary skill in the art.
As noted above, initiating an electronic game can be done as simply as by inserting a coin, token, or other type of currency. Another more comprehensive example of initiating a game includes inserting an identification card, such as a “smart card” having a programmed microchip or a magnetic strip coded with a player's identification, credit totals and other relevant information. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,874 to Dickinson et al. (Nov. 30, 1993), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. It is also known to use a writeable identification card, such as a smart card to eliminate the need for a network or direct connection between remote systems and a common controller or point database such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,045 to Biorge et al. (Sep. 8, 1998). Promotional point and credit information may be retrieved, recorded and updated using the smart card. Additionally, it is known to transfer money to a game through an electronic funds transfer as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,983 to Crevelt et al. (May 11, 1999).
Existing electronic game displays typically include multiple images representing various aspects of a game such as a game portion, a credit total portion and a wager amount portion. Other electronic game displays include an additional bonus award portion to indicate an amount of a bonus award which may be won, typically through multiple or secondary games. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,148 to Brune et al. (Dec. 22, 1998) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,418 to Adams (Jun. 15, 1999).
Bonus gaming, also known in the art, includes employing a secondary game, often a different type of game than that of the primary game, as an additional activity for a player of the primary game. Implementation of a bonus game includes providing a game of chance, such as, for example, one like that described above, as a first or a primary gaming unit. Another gaming unit is then provided as a secondary, bonus game which is typically accessible upon receipt of a winning hand (in the case of a card game) or the occurrence of a specified symbol, icon, or indicia or one or more specific combinations of same during play of the primary gaming unit. Often the existence of a bonus game serves to attract a player through the perception of having increased opportunity to win during the player's gaming activities. The display associated with the bonus game is separate and distinct from the display associated with the primary gaming unit. Exemplary gaming machines which offer not only a primary gaming unit but secondary games of various types are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,823,874 and 5,848,932 to Adams, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Bonus gaming may also be conducted through a plurality of networked games such that the secondary gaming activity might involve a plurality of individuals who have been wagering at primary gaming units. Some examples of bonus gaming include U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,544 (Jul. 14, 1998), U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,998 (Sep. 9, 1997) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,603 (Oct. 1, 1996) all to Seelig et al. More particularly, some examples of bonus gaming including a plurality of networked primary gaming machines include U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,273 to Olsen (Nov. 14, 2000), U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,982 to Piechowiak et al. (Jan. 11, 2000), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,284 to Acres et al. (Mar. 2, 1999).
As noted above, bonus games serve to entice the player to wager at a particular primary game with the hope of being rewarded through the potential of increased winnings. One of the entertaining features of bonus games, such as the notably successful “WHEEL OF FORTUNE” networked bonus games offered in casinos throughout a particular state, for example Nevada, is the visual aspect of the rotating, brightly lit bonus wheel signaling the potential for a large, even multi-million dollar payout from a bonus game win funded by wagers placed on all of the participating, networked gaming machines. Further, those familiar with games involving winning payouts, such as the popular television game show entitled “WHEEL OF FORTUNE,” will realize that as players and observers watch a large wheel spin and gradually come to rest, the players experience a heightened feeling of anticipation and excitement as the wheel is slowing down to indicate a possible prize.
The use of bonus games has been beneficial in the initial attraction of players to a primary gaming machine and the placement of a wager for play of the primary game. However, there is potential for further improvement in the manner in which the secondary or bonus game operation and outcome may be visibly displayed as well as in how the secondary or bonus game itself may be characterized or “themed.”